The Changes of Time
by KuroMokuren
Summary: Having been pushed back in time, one must change events of the past to provide a better future.
1. Prologue

The Changes of Time

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

'I'm falling. I don't know how, but I'm falling to my death.' These were her first thoughts, as she came to the realm of

conciousness. 'There's no chance of me surviving this. My, my memory, it's gone, but I can't help but feel as though

there is something very important I should remember. Oh well,' she scoffed, 'doesn't matter now, now does it? Considering

these are my last moments of life.'With another failed attempt to try and remember how she wound up in this predicament,

she steeled her nerves and gritted her teeth. 'Well, if this is how it's supposed to end for me, then so be it. I am no

coward.' With that last thought, she turned her body to face the inevitable. She opened her eyes, figuring she may as well

face her end with open eyes. What she saw was not what she had expected. There, falling below her was a man, facing her!

'Wait, no.' she thought to herself,'not man; a guardian angel perhaps? What is he doing here? Maybe he's here to guide me

to the afterlife?' Deciding that for what ever reason he was there, it didn't matter. She wasn't facing this alone. He

reached for her, his eyes widening when she immediately reached out her hand as well.

Desperately seeking his comfort, she reached a little harder. With a slight movement of his body, he was able to grab a hold

of her arms. She was shocked at first by the electric volt that shot through her once they had touched. Though, her body

relaxed in his hold as he brought her closer to his. It gave her a feeling of comfort and safety; almost as if she

belong there. She felt so peaceful, and smiled as she felt him taking in a large sniff of her neck. Suddenly, something

wound itself around her stomach like a tentacle and held her tight. Being pulled from his arms, she was able to look

the male in the eyes, noticing now that they were golden like the burning sun.

He was walking, searching, for what he did not know. It was just...a feeling. Then suddenly, there it was again. That

pull which forced him to leave his castle with out a word. Looking up, because that's where the center of the energy

he felt was coming from, he gasped. There was a person falling from the sky! Where the hell did they come from?! Leaping

into the air, he flew on his cloud he created with his youki and sped towards the figure. Once he approached the being he

noticed she was turning around to face him but her eyes were closed. Wondering what the hell was going on, his eyes

widened and his breath hitched in his chest. She opened her eyes; her eyes had almost every color you could think. Her

pupils had the colors green at twelve o'clock clockwise, then transitioned through like colors to blue, purple, red,

orange, then yellow to finally connect with like colors to green. It was as if her pupils had been dipped into

the rainbow and acquired every color imaginable in perfect order. He was very surprised that she was willing to take the

hand of a demon. She was obviously human, ningen. They fear us, and are for some strange reason, disgusted by us. Yet, here

is this ningen openly seeking comfort from a youkai in what she believes to be her last moments alive. With her firmly in

his arms, he pulled her in and took a huge sniff at the juncture between her neck and her shouder. Her scent, was addicting,

intoxicating. He was at peace, for once, since his mother passed. He felt whole again. Then, just as suddenly as that feeling

came, confusion replaced it. Although he ignored the electrical volts that were sent through his body at their touch,

something was wrong. Then he felt it, pure power, then her body tensing. Before he realized what was happening she was

being snatched from his grip. They made eye contact again, he saw a blood tear fall from her eye onto his right cheek before

she was ripped away and encased in a clear energy orb.

Just when he was about to fly after her, balls of energy flew from all around him towards the orb. He was at an awe at the

sight before him. Never has he felt, seen, nor heard of anything of this magnitude! The painful sounds of her cries startled

him back to reality. Once again, he attempted to reach her, but this time he was blocked. He could see nor sense anything

there. But he was unable to pass. Another sickening scream from the girl and the combination of helplessness, his

blood began to boil. Eyes the color of blood red, fangs protruding in a snarl, his beast was loosing control. Gathering

all the youki he could muster, he attempted to attack the invisible barrier once more. Suddenly, he was unable to

move! Ensnared by some strong force. Then, a being appeared before him. Amaterasu, with wings as white as the clouds

surrounding them. With a sad smile, she turned towards the orb, forcing him to watch in horror as the girl endured her pain,

in agony.

'Did I just cry blood?' was her last thought before being forcefully pulled back. Encased in a clear bubble, she realized

she couldn't move one muscle. Then, orbs of all different colors shot out towards her bubble! As each on one hit the orb, excrutiating

pain wracked through her spine, to her head, then through out her entire body. Wtih the amount of orbs and the intensity of the sheer

raw power that was absorbing into her her very bieng, she screamed, throwing her head back from all the pain. It was as if she was connected

to everything in some way, and her soul was being split into several peices, then slamming into her body individually. Attempting to pull herself into a

fetal position, the last soul hit her dead on her left chest where her heart resides, finalizing her change. Glowing from within, a bright white,

the burning was just too much.

'My insides!, she screamed panting heavily, trying to catch a breath.'My insides! It feels like liquid fire through my viens! I'm burning inside out!

I...I can't take much more!' With one last heart wrenching scream, the orb blasted sending both her and him flying in different directions, far across the lands.

Amaterasu smiled as a tear rolled down her face at the start of the new beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

The Times of Change

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

She flew through the air backwards, over vast forests and plains, flying towards the mountains. In a clearing, right below the mountains, two beings were in a battle

to the death against one another. The Lord of the West, Inu no Taisho, a great dog demon, was battling the Lord of the North Ryokutessei, a great dragon

demon. Both demons were Daiyoukais, in their true forms, causing fear and wonder across the area with their battle. Suddenly, they stopped and both looked to the

sky in the direction that great source of power was coming from. Toga, the inudaiyoukai took that opportunity and distraction to latch onto Ryo's neck with his massive jaws.

Ryo sreeched and attempeted to stab Toga with his tail end but was to no avail. Toga, having the upper hand, positioned his back paws, then taking his front right he dug

his claws into the overgrown lizard. Then with sheer force, he flipped Ryo onto his back, then twisted causing the dragons neck to snap. Howling his victory to the world,

Toga sniffed the air and followed where that pure source of power went. He did not think to check to make sure the lizard was infact actually dead.

'Great! I'm flying again, jus in a different damn direction!' she thought to herself as she went flying over a large clearing with two enormous creatures fighting below.

'I just really hope I don't die in as much pain as I just endured. I'm ready for it to end, if it has to come to that. I'm just so tired...' was her last thoughts before she drifted

off again. Almost a few minutes later she hit the side of the mountain, bouncing off from the impact of an erected barrier around her and the mountain side. She fell down into

a forest, crashing through tress and branches, finally hitting running water.

'I...I must have lucked out,'she giggled weakly internally,'My body is in so much pain, I can barely stay awake.' Drifting on a fallen tree, horizontally on the river, she lied

there trying to stay conscious. Suddenly, she felt it and her aura spiked, lifting her head slowly to see who came to gaze upon her in her final moments. He appeared before her

slowly, another male with gold eyes and silver hair, she realized. Must be something in common with guardians she supposed.

Following the intoxicating and addicting alien scent, Toga was able to locate the source of power. What he found was not what he had expected. He noticed, from scent and close

proximity, that the power source was a being and a female. Making sure to approach soflty, he noticed her eyes swirled from a fuschia purple, to an unbelievably perfect, colorful, rainbow.

Her scent, now that he was closer, was so foreign but familliar. She smelled of otherworldly beautiful flowers with a mixture of raw, potent, untamed power. He wanted it, needed it to

make it his, mark it, claim it in any and every possible way imaginable. Her eyes and lavender/silver hair, reflected off of the cool river surface. She looked so tired, and yet he felt as if he

knew her somehow. He felt drawn to her. Suddenly, her eyes widened and her rainbow pupils glowed with a bright white light, causing his breath to hitch. That's when he felt it, the presence

behind him. Quickly turning, hackles raised, he glared Ryo in the eyes, then stopping as he realized something was off. Ryo was standing there, unable to move it seemed. Then he took his

own sword that he intended to strike Toga with, and pushed it through his heart, blood spilling from his lips with his silent death. Locking eyes with Ryo during his last breath, Toga whirled

around to look the girl in the eyes for answers, shocked by the sight of a blood tear running down her left cheek slowly.

'Did it pain her to kill him?' he thought internally

Breathing hard, trying to steady her breath, she looked once again upon the beautiful male before her. 'Kami, that hurt so much! I didn't know what I was doing until it was finished! I took

his life! Why?! Why would I take the life of another?!' Gazing into those twin golden suns, she realized her answers. 'Because I do not want him to die...' So lost in each others eyes they

were that they had almost failed to notice their surroundings again. She, however, did not. The amount of force that impacted the mountain side had caused a large chunk of frozen ice to fall into the lake creating

deadly river rapids. She felt the change in the water the moment it happened. Knowing she had little to no time to decide what to do before the entire area was under water, she placed a barrier around the

male in front of her, then braced herself for impact. She prayed to every kami that at the very least he survives this.

He was startled at first by the barrier, for he didn't know the reason for was in no danger from him, so why the barrier. Wanting to snarl he stiffened when his senses picked it up. It was almost too

late but thankfully he was in a barrier. The ice from that mountain falling into the lake was something he knew, he did not know how ever the result of said ice. It was like a tidal wave you would expect

to see on the ocean! Trees, shrubs, boulders, everything was being washed away! He turned to the female to hopefully gift her with a silent thanks, but was horrified at the sight of her. His beast was out and on

the surface when he saw her situation. She was holding onto the fallen tree for dear life, though the currents were going to push it down river soon. She had a very weak barrier around herself, but it disappeared when

she finally slipped into the realm of unconciousnes. When she fell his barrier fell as well, thankfully the currents had died a bit giving him enough time to erect his own barrier. Just as Toga was about to reach her

a large boulder hit the tree, pushing it down river. He jumped into the air, attempting to follow the tree, so he could just fly lower on his youki cloud and grab her. The current, though slighlty lower than before, was

still flowing at a very fast pace. The tree was constantly getting hit from other debree, breaking it into peices. His heart stopped almost immediatetly when he realized where the currents were leading the

aluring female. A large waterfall lay no more than thirteen feet before her! He dove trying to get to her, having hope when he noticed her tree was snagged on a jagged rock. Those hopes were premature however, when

the remainder of the tree she leveled herself on snapped and down she went. A howl was heard across the land, pouring sadness into the hearts of those that heard.

In the opposite direction of the avalanche, a similar male with golden eyes and silver hair flew through the air. His clothes hissed at the burning energy it was just subjected to. He couldn't believe that blast was so

powerful! Now here he was, Sesshoumaru, heir to the Western Lands, son of the Inu no Taishio, was flying backwards across the sky, immobilized by the sheer power of the blast to his person. Finally crashing

into a cliff face creating a cave, he was able to close his eyes and rest to regain his strength. That way he could think clearly, after a hunt for nourishment, then he could think about what happened today and how to find

her again. With a plan on the forefront, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Before sleep finally climed his tired body and mind, he heard a howl of pain from his father way off in the distance. It was

far, but because he was an inudaiyoukai he was able to here it.

'I wonder what has father so sad to howl out to the heavens like that?' he thought before sleep finally claimed him.


	3. Chapter 2

The Times of Change

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

'I feel like I'm floating through mist...' she thought to herself as she fell down the waterfall. 'That howl...so full of pain...and sorrow. My heart goes out to what ever

creature is experiencing such horrid pain.' Finally hitting the bottom of the waterfall, she wasn't hit with any rocks or debree. She was however, pushed under from the currents

and the waterfall, pushing her into a small opening in the bottom of the cliff side under water. Once she entered the opening the currents quickly picked up, pushing her with

great speed to an exit where she fell into a pool. The moonlight made the pool and the entire area of plant life come to life in a . She floated on the water, her hair

flowing as a halo around her head, reflecting the moonlight which gave her an ethereal glow.

Moments later, she started glowing with the intensity of the light of the full moon. Drifting into a bed of water lillies, her body started to glew, sending aqua colored electircal

pulses through the vines and plant life. The flowers tripled in size and grew more buds that immediately blossomed. The water became crystal clear, reflecting the moonlight at a more

brighter tint. She opened her eyes when the clouds came over the moon. Looking at the sky, she realized that rain was going to be there in a few days. Sitting up, she moved her

muscles to see if she was healed enough to move. Satisfied, she stood realizing also that not only did she not know who or what she was, or where she was, but also that she would be in

need of some new clothing as well.

'Well it's dark, but I can see actually quite well right now. I should find somewhere to rest for now, then come dawn I need to find a way to build a shelter for myself here. Keep

myself from the elements. Then I have to find food, and some new clothes, because these are just filthy.' Coming to a conclusion of her next day, she easily found a very nice, uninhabited cave.

With some leaves from certain trees, bark, and certain plants, she was able to make herself a nice bedding and return to sleep. She needed her strength for the next day.

Toga scoured the foot of the falls and the surrounding area for hours. Desperate, praying to every kami he knew that she was great reluctance, he forfeited his several hour hunt for

the woman whom he found himself obsessed with. Creating a cloud with his youki, he rose into the sky and flew west, towards his castle. He had alot to think about on the way there but also

was in need of rest to recooperate his strength. Once he was in his top peak again he would come back here once more to try and find her.

'Ugh...why is it so bright?' she moaned internally. With the help of the bright sun shinning through the trees, and the sound of birds singing to a new day, she was able to crack her eyes open

She gazed upon the beauty of her surroundings, wondering how she did not notice it last night. The entire surrounding area was enchanting, it was something she vaguely remember seeing in a

fairytale picture of some sort.

'Fairytale picture? What is a picture? Ugh, my memory is still shot. Well better get up and start my day!' she thought, as she rose from her bedding. 'I can now smell the storm, however strange

that may sound to me. Nonetheless, I must find the proper materials to create a shelter. Then food and clothes.'

With a sigh, she walked over to the oasis of water where she had come into the area. Satisfied with her analysis of the purity of the water to consume, she greedily drank her fill. Splashing her face

a few times, she looked around to imprint a mental picture into her memory. When she found that she could recognize and remember her location she searched for a path or some sort of opening through

the forest. Finding a slight visible path she walked through the forest, taking in every aspect so she could remeber her main location. She didn't want to go too far from her initial camp and get lost. No.

No exploring for her today, not until she had shelter and food.

'I wonder why I can't remember anything. Not even my name. What is my name? My name...perhaps I should just come up with something?" Getting frustrated with her own thoughts, she

decided to put that one on a back burner and continue on with her search. A little over half an hour later, with all the materials she could find, she built a nice sturdy hut at the mouth of the cave.

She made three seperate rooms within the hut, wondering where she developed the skills to know what she was doing. Shrugging it off as just 'following instincts' she walked into the cave, having it as fourth

room of her little 'home' as her bedroom. The cave she noticed was deep, she followed where it lead and gasped to where it lead her. Although, the end of the cave was smaller than the beginning, the exit was

large enough to fit a full grown male bear. The exit was shrouded and covered by thorned trees and bushes. It seemed almost impossible to infiltrate without causing severe injury to ones self. She smiled finding

that she loved it. Heading back to the other side she left her home, and prepared to hunt. She started feeling exhilirated the more she thought about it. She didn't know just why, but the thought of what she was

about to do not only thrilled her, but aroused her as well! Locking that emotion down with a frim chain, she stopped her steps and closed her eyes.

'I can hear, smell, almsot even feel the animals of the forest. It's so...relaxing...' Falling into a trance like state, her aura swelled around her, though she had no idea. Her hair turned from a fushia purple to a

lavender/silver color. She opened her eyes, revealing the beautiful rainbow hues of her power. When she determined which animal would be her prey, red started to swirl into those rainbow orbs, she crouched

slightly, then was off faster than the eye could see.

She had obtained a buck, slightly older than the rest of his pack. She did not like killing unless it was necesary, which is why she chose this particular prey. He was dying and suffering, though it slightly pained

her through her soul the moment his life left his body, she was grateful that he had not put up any fight. He simply accepted his end with pride and...honor? Looking up towards his pack, she noticed they did not

run in fear as most deer do. They simply stared back, then the leader, she assumed, approached her. He was magnificent! He stood tall with more than ten points on his antlers, but the most alluring feature was

his brilliant white fur! For it was unusual for stags to have white fur, and those that did were considered messengers of the gods. He nodded, she nodded in return. He shook his head as if trying to shake some of

his massive antlers and bowed to her. So stunned she immediatley dropped her catch and stared for a few moments. Wondering what kami was sending her a message and what that message was, she chose to return

a deep bow instead. The stags' eyes twinkled then he turned and walked away, the rest following after. Shaking herself out of her own shock, she picked up her prey and returned to her oasis. Placing the buck on the

ground she walked over to the water to wash off but was shocked by the sight before her. Her reflection was not a moon kissed skin woman with fuschia purple-eyes and lavender/silver hair. It was a wolf! She still

had her rainbow eyes laced with fuschia around the pupil, and red covering the whites. On her cheeks were fuschia-purple crests which glowed the same rainbow as in her eyes when the sun hit them. She also noticed that she had seven tails,

and a set of wings as well. She noticed her fur was a silver/white color with a hint of purple in it. Beautiful was all she could think.

'Now what wolf has seven tails and wings and crests all along their body? This is all so strange, is that why the white stag blessed me? Am I as unique as that great being that represents the gods? Nah, I'm

just another freak of nature, just as I've always been.' She thought lowly of herself as she gazed upon her reflection, wondering where she had these feelings before, but couldn't quite place it. Giving in she closed her eyes and

centered herself, causing her aura to rise again. Within moments, her body transformed back to her humanoid a moment she stood there, feeling at a loss of her transformation.

'I don't know why, but I feel like my wolf form is my true form, if this feeling of out of place and emptiness is anything to go on.' Analyzing that thought while she cleaned her catch was tiring, but she simply continued

to dwell on the loss of her memories.

Days went by, she kept a routine, discovering new abilities each day. Though her memories had not returned to her, she was happy but lonely. Feeling the need to learn of her more outter surroundings, she ventured

further out into the forest, keeping note of everything and taking a mental picture for memory. For what seemed as forever, she had finally broken out of the tree line. The sun was bright but not too hot, which made the

feeling of the summer breeze wonderful. Ahead there was a dirt path inbetween feilds of wildflowers as far as the eye could see. Deciding that the dirt path was her best alternative, she started walking.

'Hm, I really need to come up with a name. Especially if someone asks me of it,' she thought to herself as she headed west.'How about...mmmm...Saris? Yeah! I like that! It doesn't exactly feel right, but it seems

extremely familiar. So, Saris Victoria is the name, and obtaining some new clothes somehow is my game. I really hope I don't run into any problems though.' With that last bitter thought, she kept on her way to what

may lie ahead of her.

It felt as if it had been weeks since that incident with the strange girl in the sky. Sesshoumaru was having trouble focusing on anything, in which everyone started to notice. Everyone, excluding his step-mother and father. Step-mother,

it seemed, was more concerned with the weekly gossip of court. Even though she was not titled Lady of the West, she was still treated as such. Scandals and betrayals were steo-mothers' favorite topics to pass her time with. Now

father on the other hand, he is honorable, preserved, observant, and fair. He holds his title with great pride and treats all under his rule the same, whether they be ningen, hanyou, or youkai. The West is above all, a

very proud, contented, and untroubled land.

So Sesshoumaru had alot of time to himself to think. He couldn't understand why he was unable to locate the girl from the sky after their encounter. It made him irritated at first; especially since his sire had came home the

very same day, smelling of the very same power the girl had smelled of. Toga would not comment or even acknowledge the fact. Irritating indeed. Then the irritation brewed into anger. Anger because he felt as if his father knew

something. When he questioned him about it, the old dog refused to reply! Instead, he would change the topic of conversation and act as if it was never even said. 'His eyes though, his eyes are what gives him away, just like me. They

show great sorrow and pain. As if he had lost something very dear to him? Once again, when questioned, he would shut down, and leave nothing for show.'

'So, now I'm here, patrolling our lands, and also to just get away from the palace. I need some time alone to think and perhaps maybe find something. I need to know, I don't know why, but I do. I need to know it was real.'

Sesshoumaru continued patrolling the lands. Using this time not only to think but to also sharpen his skills and enjoy the hunts of the moon. Releasing his beast is extremely vital, especially in inu youkai. It is one of many ways of

demons to become one with theirselves.

'Days have gone, and still no sign! How can someone with so much power just disappear without a trace?' Toga questioned himself. He had scoured the enitre area that had flooded over. Several days had past and he couldn't even pick up

her was beyond hisself with guilt and internal grief for losing something so precious to his world. He didn't even know her name. Oh, and to top that all off, his nosy pup continued to question the scent upon his person. It made

Toga shrink just a little bit more into his shell, not even wanting to think of it with others.

'It's so peculiar,' he thought to himself while walking the halls of his palace, ' if I'm not mistaken, I would say that my pup perhaps recognized that scent. It would explain the repetitive questions. Where and when would he have been

introduced to her scent is the real question. It was obvious she was not from here just by looking at her clothes. I think perhaps I should over look the river banks once more to see if something, anything may have washed up.' With that last

thought, Toga spoke to Satori, Sesshoumarus' step-mother, about keeping an eye on the palace since Sesshoumaru and he himself would be gone for a few days. Once everything was in order, set, and prepared he headed out on his youki cloud

to start another search for the girl with the rainbow eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Times of Change

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

For hours she walked the path, with only minimum signs of life. Now traveling in the grass alongside the path, she wondered when a village or settlement would finally pop up. Many

carts of supplies had passed her by not so long ago. So, she should be coming upon something soon.

'Ugh, it's soooooo hot! I can literally see the heat in the air, constricting and pulling. I think maybe I should take a moment to rest. Now, I just need to find a stream, or lake or

something of the sort with water, and I can continue on my way.' Saris thought to herself with a smile on her face. Lifting her head slightly towards the sky, she sniffed the air, hoping

to locate the direction of a stream.

'Ah ha! Found it!' Giggling to herself she headed towards the stream at a fast pace. Slowly though, the feeling of unease began to stir with in her.

'Something's wrong. It's just...something doesn't feel right. It's like there's a tug or pull like feeling on my soul.' Saris followed the feeling through the trees and came upon a clearing with

a stream. She gasped and ducked down into some bushes to avoid being seen. There were men, atleast eight, circling what looked to be two little boys on the ground. One of the boys looked

petrified while the other was enraged. Both boys looked to be the ages of between eight and ten.

Saris was horrified at the sight before her. The men were not only taunting the boys, but were actually brutally beating and kicking them as well! She could unbearably feel the humans pure

and raw, unjustified hatred towards these two boys, because they were different. Suddenly, her anger began to rise.

'How can they do this?! They are only children! It is not of one's choice to be born of what they are!'

The sound of a stomp on flesh was enough for her. Saris rose from the bushes, her aura swirling around her violently. In a flash of white light she stood over the two little ones with blood dripping

from her jaws. She was massive! Larger than what she was in her home camp. She stood eight feet tall, with all the same markings shinning bright in the sunlight. A scream startled the other men

out of their stupor. One of the men was on his ass on the ground, holding only half is left leg in the air. The same leg that he was using to stomp the older of the children. With her massive seven tails she wasted

no time for the humans to recuperate an attack. She stabbed the remainder seven men with the tip of her tails, ejecting an unknown poison into their nervous systems. Not one man noticed the attack, but

soon realized they could not move. As one, each man fell to the ground, blood and bile spilling from their lips.

With a snarl she slowly turned her attention to the man with half a leg, he was sniveling and reeked of fear. She spat his leg at him and flapped her massive wings, making him roll some feet back. Grabbing

the two children with her tails, she turned and jumped into the air, flying home to her sanctuary. The man layed there stunned and bleeding out, wondering what that creature was and what just happened.

A couple of hours later, a being came upon the dying man. In his final moments the being whispered sweet poison into his ear, convincing him to will his soul to the being. The being took the dark soul and remade

it into something other...something insidious.

Saris arrived home with the children in her tails within half the hour. Finding her home was not the hard part, no, the confusing part was when she approached the area, the forest was not there. But once she

crossed a certain border the forest had reappeared before her eyes. The forest seemed to be erecting its' own barrier. Not even wanting to consider how it had that kind of power, she rushed to her hut and placed

the unconcious pups on a bedding in the main room. With a strong blazing fire going, she checked each boy thoroughly, searching for fatal injuries. After finding none, she then placed two large bowls of water near

their bedding incase she wasn't present when they awoke and they may need a drink. With one last look at the two, she left the hut to hunt for food. She returned shortly after with three plump rabbits. Taking the

catch to the stream to gut and clean, she started to think about what she had witnessed that day.

'It just doesn't make any sense why those men would gang up and brutally beat children to the point of near death. I mean, even if the kids aren't human, what would be the benefit and cause to spill innocent blood.'

Gathering everything, she picked some leaves and branches from a tree, and went back into her hut. Placing the into the dirt around the fire, skewered some of the rabbits on the sticks to roast over the fire. With

the remaining innards of the rabbits, she decided to place those on the leaves she had plucked. She had saved the innards for the boys to eat since they were youkai, and youkai get most their nourishment from blood and

other organs of the body. She herself would the liver but decided against it, settling over roasted rabbit seemed more appealing to her. It didn't take long for the smell of the rabbits roasting to fill the entire hut. The

children finally started to stir she noticed. The oldest of the two, the ookami or wolf, was the first to open his eyes. He had a look of confusion and fear upon first waking. It stung her to her very soul.

"Shhh little one, it is ok. I would never harm you, you are safe,'"she said to the young and scared ookami, obtaining his immediate attention in the action. His expression went from fear to wonder and curiosity. His

voice had startled her slightly.

"Where are we?'"He asked. His voice was weak still from the gruesome beating he and his companion received earlier. 'I remeber being hit in the head and face with a boot, but after that everything goes dark.' he

thought to himself.

"We are in my enchanted forest and home."Saris replied. She didn't want to give too much startling information incase he had amnesia. Having a petrified ookami youkai was not a good situation.

"What happened?" he asked, trully not remembering anything after the beating.

With a sad look she said,"When I came upon you at the stream...I stopped the humans and carried you and your companion to my home." He didn't look scared, he actually started to look relieved. Hearing his

stomach growl, she smiled and stood to walk away. Coming back she handed him a stick with roasted rabbit on it. She giggled when his mouth started to literally drool. "Would you like to eat? I'm sure you guys are

hungry, " she asked smiling wide. "I figured we could eat then get to know each other...er...if you want that is. You don't have to, if you don't want. It's just...well, I haven't been here very long and...ah! Listen

to me just rambling on when your'e obviously hungry! Go on! Dig in sweety, eat your fill!" she encouraged with a smile that reached her eyes.

"O..ok. Thank you," he replied with a smile just as wide as hers. He couldn't help it, her smile was infectious, not to mention the feeling of her aura brushing onto his. He doubted she even knew she was doing it from

the looks of it. It was odd, he vaguely remembers feeling such power as hers approaching the site they were at. Her aura felt so frighteningly deadly that he had fallen unconscious from the weight of it. Now though,

her aura felt warm, sacred, like he was cherished to her. He also felt a tingling senstation run through his body when ever they made eye contact. It wasn't a bad tingling, not bad at all if he thought about it. It was

one of the best feelings in the world. Starting to eat his roasted rabbit, he watched her walk away and wondered what exactly she was.

Toga had searched the flooded area for days, and still no sign nor scent could be found of the girl. Deciding that perhaps she had met her end, he bagan to walk along the border. He was inbetween his Western lands

and the Eastern lands when he caught an ancient scent. It was a familiarly malevolent scent, but what halted his gears was the scent of otherworldly flowers and raw power. HE recognized this scent immediatly and

sprinted to the destination it was coming from. As he was getting closer the main source, he started to smell blood as well. Picking up a boost of speed he arrived in a clearing; a clearing in which it smelled absolutely repulsive.

Standing in the center of the clearing, he noticed seven piles of carcasses on the ground circling himself. Upon further inspection of the ground, he saw the imprints of what looked to be two young children. From the scent,

hair, and blood on the ground, he deduced these were youkai children, one fox and one wolf. Looking a little further up he noticed four large paw prints on the ground, which encased the little ones, and outside the large prints

looked to be windblown debree. He looked up and forward seeing a blood trail some feet away. He walked over to the spot of stained ground and hitched his breath. This was the malevolent scent he had detected earlier,

there was a hint of human, but it was almost non-existent. Toga was startled out of his musings when he felt his pups aura heading his way. Within two seconds, Sesshoumaru was there standing beside Toga, examining the

entire area.

"Father." Sesshoumaru said, turning his attention to his sire.

"Sesshoumaru." Toga replied, wondering if his son had figured out what had happened there. After a few moments waiting for Sesshoumaru to say something, Toga decided to speak. " Sesshoumaru, do you recognize any of

these scents?"

"I recognize only one father, how ever impossible it may seem." He replied, glaring his eye at his father he then asked, " I am sure of what scent I speak of father; the scent of power and flowers not of this world. The

evil scent seems old, ancient almost. I have not encountered this scent before."

Toga nodded his head in agreement with his son. "You are correct, Sesshoumaru, on both your analysis. The malevolent scent is from a youkai of darkness, imprisoned in that mountain towards the north centuries ago by my hijiji.

I believe the combined force and power the girl used released him from his imprisonment. From the looks of this clearing, she is very much alive...and lethal. It seems that change is upon us son, I am not sure if it will end

as we all hope we will. Come, we must return to the shiro for research and preparation."

Sesshoumaru nodded, formed himself into his orb form and disappeared into the horizon. Toga lingered for little longer, thinking of the girl with the rainbow eyes, then he too was gone into the horizon.

Just as Koga was completing his roasted rabbit, the little kitsune was waking from his slumber. He stretched and looked around, noticing Saris he looked to Koga with a questioning look in his gave the little

fox a small smile and nod, reassuring the child that he was safe. Shippo turned to Saris with a wide smile and said, Um...thank you...for saving us. I thought we'd be goners for sure. My name is Shippo, I'm a fox demon."

Saris smiled wide and said, "You're very welcome Shippo, I'm so glad I there in time. My name is Saris. There's food roasting by the fire if your'e hungry. There's also the juicy parts, like the organs and what nots that'll

help nourish you, by the bowl of water if you want them. Um, I figured once we're all full maybe we could sit and talk. Get to know each other?" She asked with a hopeful smile. Both boys nodded vigorously and ran to get more

food. Bringing Saris some food back as well, they sat facing one another and ate their meals in happy silence. Once they were finished, Saris began the questioning, wondering where these boys, came from, where there parents were,

and most importantly, did they have a place to call home? The boys were actually open to answer her questions. Their lives, from what they told her, was something that she would wish upon no one. Shippos' parents, murdered

before his very young eyes, by youkai hating humans. Koga, apparently, was a prince of a proud ookami tribe, that once ruled the northern lands. Their leader, Kogas' father, was murdered by the Ryo clan, dragons. These

are not your honorable and well known dragon youkai. For now, they had a new leader, and after murdering Kogas' father and half of his tribe, the dragons took over the north only half a year ago.

Heart broken, Saris began to explain to them her plans if they were willing to stay, that is. "I am so, terribly sorry for both of your loses, pain, and heart aches. I promise the both of you that justice will be served in due time. For

now, I think that it is best if we stay together. I know this hut seems small and stuffy, but if you two would follow me, I'd like to show you something that may help. Also, if you don't mind me asking, um...how old are you two

exactly?"

Koga grinned, showing off his pearly white fang, making Saris giggle. " Well, Lady Saris, I'm 180 summers old, which is, I think, 13 summers old for humans. And Shippo here is 80 summers old which is 10 in human

summers." He replied, Shippo nodding his head behind Koga in agreement.

Saris smiled and replied, "Wow! You guys are definitely tall and very strong for your ages! Guys, just call me Saris, ok? No fromalitys, if we're going to be staying together, we should think of each other as family, or pack,

alright?"

Getting a huge boost in self-esteem from this gorgeous being, both boys nodded their heads. When she stood to leave, they followed her, heading to the back of the cave. Once there, both looked at each other in confusion. They were

wondering how she planned to get past all the thorns, spikes, and sharp tree branches. With a wave of her hand, everything parted before their eyes, revealing what looked to be paradise. The forest was formed in a circle, while a

high peaked mountain lay to the right of the clearing. Below the mountain was a waterfall, falling into a lake, which created a crystal clear stream. This area was large enough to build a shiro of massive proportions, with several hot

springs able to be included as well as a garden and more. Both of their mouths fell open at the beauty while Saris just laghed at their expressions.

"You see? There's so much more to this place than what meets the eye. I want to start anew, those like you to have a home to go to and be safe as well. If we found others, and the right materials, I'm sure we could build the

perfect paradise. What do you say guys, would you be my pack, family, and loved ones for all time?"

Koga was the first to regain his sense of speech. "Of course Saris, we owe you our lives and in debt we shall serve you until you release us," he replied, Shippo nodding again. Saris was appalled and quickly put them in their places.

"Don't you ever tell me what you have just spoken. I would never ask for anything of you for your lives, there is no price on life. For it is so very precious, something that most to all take for granted until it is taken from them. No,

I want you two to choose to be here with me, because that is what you want and would be happy, not because you feel obligated. Do you understand?" She asked them desperately, looking into both of their eyes for confirmation. When

she received what she was looking for, she smiled and held out her arms. They quickly found comfort in her embrace, and their auras began to mix and blend with one another, familiarizing their selves with each other.


	5. Chapter 4

The Times of Change

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any o its chatacters

Saris and the boys had arrived back at the hut, discussing what materials they would be needing to build their new home. Koga had a wonderful suggestion; he felt that

locating the remainder of his tribe and bringing them there would help many whom were orphaned and restore the wolves a little of that which they had lost. Saris was estatic with this idea

and immediately agreed. They decided that it would be best if they left in the morning, that way they would have the first light to begin their journey. Washing in the oasis, Saris was

humming a tune that had been on her mind for hours. The sound of her humming, had the boys curious, as they followed the sound to the oasis. Shippo cleared his throat, startling Saris

out her tune. She looked at both the boys in question with a brow raised, then she noticed both looked shy and...'are they blushing?' she thought to herself. 'Hm, probably because I'm

wearing nothing in this huge pond.'

"If you two would like, you may join me in a bath." She said smiling at the two shocked boys.

"Um..are you sure about that Saris? We don't want to intrude or anything. We just heard a soothing sound of your humming and we couldn't help but follow it." Said Koga, whom

was trying to avoid eye contact with Saris. She giggled at their antics and nodded.

"Of course I am sure guys, or I wouldn't have asked. We're pack now, family, so we can bathe together if you'd like. Call it instincts, but I feel as if I need to groom the both of you.

Hehe, especially you Koga, your tail is filled with prickles and twigs." Saris said laughing. Both Shippo and Koga smiled, then undressed and jumped in.

She cleaned and untangled both their tails, then relaxed in the water and watched them play. Suddenly, a thought came to her and she called out to the boys.

"Hey! I just remembered a game! Wanna try it!" She asked. Both nodded and she waded over to them. "Ok, it's called Marco Polo. What you do is pick someone to be it. Since

it's your first times, I'll be it. Alright, now close your eyes, good, ok, now, mask your scents. Great! Now pick a location in the water and try to stay away from me. If I catch or touch you,

you're it. Ok, now, I'm going to call out Marco, when I do, you two reply Polo! I have to follow the sound of your voices to locate you ok? Awesome lets try now." The three spent a

while playing their game, taking turns in being they were finished, they got out and dressed. Saris turned to the boys and asked, "Hungry?" Bth nodded their heads, and she smiled wide.

"Ok, quick question; would you two like to hunt with me? I'm a little tired of rabbit, I was thinking something different."

"We'd love to hunt with you! I was wondering if you might have wanted company." Said Koga.

"Um..I don't really like to hunt." Replied Shippo.

Saris turned to Shippo and said, "Oh, well, that's ok Shippo, you don't have to hunt if you don't want. I feel that it is something you should learn a little further down the road in life anyway.

I was wondering, have you caught fish before?"

"Yea! I love fishing!" he yelled, making Saris giggled from his excitement.

"Awesome! haha, ok, well how about this idea? Shippo, you're in charge of collecting fish, Koga, you're in charge of finding meat for our meal tonight, and I'll gather berries and sticks for

the fire and meat. Once I'm done I'll come and help you two cut and clean the meat. Sounds good?"

Both nodded their heads vigorously while saying yes simultaneously. Shippo was off to go fishing, Koga ran to hunt, and Saris walked to find berries and sticks. She had found not only berries,

but various fruits as well. Once she was satisfied with the amount she had collected she returned to the pond. Shippo had caught many fish!

"Wow Shippo! You caught so many in such a short amount of time! Amazing job! Here let me help you!" she said while power walking over to to him. Shippo nodded and smiled, blushing

from the compliment she had just given him. He felt so peaceful, safe, and warm with Saris. She was turning into a sister to him, and he thanked every Kami for bringing her and Koga

into his young life. 'Maybe things are really going to get better.' He thought hopefully to himself.

Just then, Koga walked into the clearing with a large boar on his back. Saris jumped up, and gaped at the sight."Holy cow Koga! That's one large boar! He must have been a handful huh?!

Good job Koga! Wow, both of you are pretty freaking amazing! Did ya know that?!" She exclaimed loudly, while laughing. Koga blushed and thanked her, but then stopped and turned his

head to the side in confusion.

" 'Pretty freaking amazing' Saris? That's a new phrase I haven't heard." he said looking at her. Then Shippo piped in and said,"Yea, she also said 'holy cow', which is kind of strange, but her

scent is what really gets me. Don't think I've smelled it anywhere before." Koga nodded agreeing with Shippo, while looking at Saris. She looked towards the ground and spoke softly,"I

don't remember much of anything after falling from the sky. So, I'm really sorry if I say or do something that's not normal to you guys ok?" She looked into both of their eyes hoping that her

peculiarity wouldn't be something that would cause problems between them. She cared for them as brothers and would tell them if she knew what exactly she was. The boys nodded and gave her large

smiles. They proceeded with their evening with supper, talks, games, then sleep. Shippo, was having nightmares, waking both Saris and Koga. They took turns comforting the kit until he was

sound asleep. Then they too fell into the realm of dreams.

The next morning they awoke happy, warm, and content in a way that none of them had felt in a very long time. Saris rose, washed up, and started breakfast. Koga and Shippo ate fast, cleaned up,

then gathered their things, ready to leave. Saris laughed a little at their enthusiasm, gathered her things as well and gave them a nod. She led the way, keeping the boys behind her, assuring herself and them

of their protection. Once out of the forest, she looked back to it realizing that it was no longer visible.

'Yep, definitely enchanted.' She thought to herself. The boys looked a little startled and cautious by it and stayed close to her heels. For miles they had traveled until they finally came upon a village

with surprisingly, both hanyous and ningen.

'Wonderful! This is how the world is supposed to be! Everyone living together as one, because in truth, we are all one.' Saris' eyes flashed, unbeknownst to her, her happiness reaching her soul at this

sight. The fuchsia of her eyes thinned out and expanded, letting the rainbow become the prominent color of her eyes, her pupils as silver as the moon. Kogas' breath hitched and Shippo gasped, grabbing

Saris' sleeve. She stopped and looked at the two, confused by their shocked expressions. They pulled her into an area surrounded by trees immediately, being cautious not to draw attention. Once there

Koga had Saris face him, his eyes widening. Her eyes had changed back to their fuchsia color!

"Ok Saris, We pulled you here because of your eyes. Your eyes turned to a rainbow color, the center was silver!" said Koga

"Yea, and your face had daiyoukai crests the same color as your eyes! It was very pretty but scary, I sensed magic...unknown magic. How about you Koga, did you smell any magic?" asked Shippo

"You know I can't sense magic like you,Shippo. Kitsune's are more connected to the arts of magic than most other canines. Well, wolves atleast, though I do believe that some inu practice magics

as well, even dark magic. But Saris, I don't really know what that was all about but you have to keep your power in check, or we can be seen as enemies to some. Do you know what I mean?" Koga

asked Saris. Nodding, she replied, "Mhm, I believe I do. They fear what they don't know or understand, especially something or someone new, like me. Well, I...kinda don't really know how to

control my power Koga." She lowered her head feeling bad. "I kinda just fell out of the sky some weeks ago and crashed here. I don't remember anything about who, what, and where I am and am from."

She gave a sad small chuckle, "Ha, I'm not even sure my name is even Saris, guys. It just...seemed familiar so it's what I stuck with. But I promise, I will learn how to control my power and until

I do I'll do my best with managing it. I think it's connected to my emotions, that's how I was able to transform into my other form and saved you two. I...I became enraged...and...I, I saw red." She

stopped, not really wanting to relive the ordeal. It scared her that it had felt so good killing those evil men and severing the leader as well. 'I did let him live though, didn't I?' She questioned herself. 'I did,

does that count for anything? No, I don't think it ever will.' She answered herself, suddenly feeling low. Both boys picked up on her sad mood, a blood tear rolled down her left check. Koga wiped it with

the tip of his claw, drawing her attention.

"Saris, it's ok, Shippo and I, we're here for you for as long as you'll let us. Your memories, they in time will return, you'll see, I promise. Until then, let's try to deal what's in front of us, neh?"

Saris startled laughing softly and gave Koga a tight embrace, then Shippo one as well. Whipping off her face of invisible dirt, she smiled and said, "You're right! Live in the here and now, one day at

a time." With that she headed towards the village with Koga and Shippo on each side. Entering the village, Koga had them stop at a vender whom sold clothing. Using a few coins from his and Shippos'

stash, he bought eah of them traveling clothes. Satisfied with their attire, they proceeded to try and locate the scent of wolves. Koga knew that usually, wolves would set their den far, but not too far from

civilizations. That way they may keep the privacy and protection of their pack. 'Although, most wolves preferred the mountains as well,' Koga thought to himself. Finally catching a scent, he turned to the others.

"Hey, I smell a familiar scent towards the woods further into the forest." With that said, both Saris and Shippo nodded. After walking through the dense forest for almost twenty five minutes the trio came

to a stream. Deciding to get a drink at the stream they all drank their fill, taking turns keeping watch for anyone. Koga stood in a rush by that familiar scent hitting his nose again. Moments later, a young girl

with reddish brown hair and green eyes appeared out of the forest. She wore white fur around her shoulders, complimenting her white tail. She had two white wolves behind her, but an elder wolf stood tall and

proud before them. Koga stepped in front of Saris, drawing their stares from Saris to him.

"Ayame, Choro, I've found you. It is good to see that both of you are in good health." Koga stated, keeping their attention.

"Yes, we were able to escape the massacre and have been hiding in different locations for almost thirty suns and moons. Avoiding demon murderers has been quite difficult. We are honestly lucky to still be breathing."

Replied Ayame. "Koga, who are your companions?" She asked narrowing her eyes at Saris. From her perspective, Saris was very pretty and a possible rival since she seemed only a bit older than Koga, but still

mate compatible. Slowly brushing her aura against the strange girls she gasped and her eyes widened. 'There's no way this girl is so powerful! She looks like a normal demon but which, I can't tell. Also, her

scent, it doesn't smell like anything in this world.'

Koga was about to respond when Saris stepped forward. She literally could feel and see what Ayame was thinking, and she wanted to set this girl, who ever she was, straight. Being as polite as possible but still

on gaurd she replied. "Hello, my name is Saris. I am a friend of Shippo," she pointed to the kit," and Koga. We happened upon each other a few weeks ago and have been kinda sticking together since then, hehe. I am

terribly sorry for what you and your tribes have gone through and continue to endure. Amends will be made, this I promise." As she said that last statement her aura flared, her eyes turned once again, then it was over.

Ayame gasped while the younger wolves whimpered. Choro nodded his head and grinned, his black eyes sparkling like stars. Saris smiled wider and said,"We have a a place where no one can get through or enter

with out our knowledge. We were looking to build a castle and/or fortress, which ever or both, and we need strong people to not only help with the construction of this but to also live and be free, safe, happy, and proud.

With this home, your tribes can once again flourish and be restored to the glory it once was. Is this something you think you could live with?" Saris asked, looking hopeful..

Ayame hesitated to respond because of her apprehension of Saris. She knew that this was probably a really good offer, rebuilding their tribe was something that was very important if they wanted to be able to take back

their lands. Saris sensed and seen Ayames apprehension towards her, for it was almost suffocating her. She couldn't understand why this girl was so wary of her when she didn't even know her. Becoming slighlty irritated

by the girls behavior, she turned her focus to Choro, hoping to get some sort of response from them.

Choro gruffed at Ayame, making her blush in embarrassment from her behavior. Ayame smiled and responded, "I think that is something we can agree to Saris, where is this location?"

Saris smiled and replied, " Well, Ayame, it's actually not that far from here. But the forest is within a barrier which makes it invisible to all who is not my pack."

" Ok, I know where there are more of us, I can go and gather them to bring them with us. Koga? Would you like to accompany me? We have alot of catching up to do." She said smiling with a pleading

expression on her face. Koga really did not want to go with Ayame. She had always had feeling for him but it was not reciprocated. Hr grandfather wanted them to mate and unite both wolf tribes. Which is

understandable and extremely common. On the other hand, it would probably be a good inspiration for the other wolves to see a familiar face to lessen their apprehension as well. With that thought he agreed, cutting a

glance at Saris and Shippo. Saris smiled and said, "That works perfect, that way Koga can lead you all to the forest and we'll all meet there. Sounds good?" With a look at everyone, including the two wolves in

the back since they're pack as well. With confirmations from everyone she smiled bright, showing her happiness from her soul.

"Ayame and I can use our tornadoes to travel fast but you guys won't be able to with gramps." Koga stated, worried and starting to reconsider his plans to go with Ayame.

Saris noticed Kogas uneasiness and sought to comfort him. "Don't worry Koga, I'll fix that." The next second, Saris had changed into her wolf form, her wings reaching the tip of the trees. Once the transformation

was over she stood a good nine feet tall, her wings reaching the tree tops when she stretched them out. Everyone stood in awe as Choro bowed to Saris, causing both of the smaller wolves to bow as well. Ayame, starting

to come out of her stupor, bowed to Saris as well in confusion. Saris bowed in return, confused as well but feeling very honored, then wrapped her large tail around Shippo and Choro, lifting them softly off the ground..

Once they were settled,Saris turned her rainbow eyes upon Koga and Ayame.

Koga was at a loss for words. He didn't remember much of her form from that day, having fallen uconcious due to the wounds he obtained. In his eyes, Saris' true form was magnificent, almost as if she were a kami herself.

Perhaps, she was a inugami? Those were extremely rare, coming only from the gods themsleves. Children of the Gods his parents called them. They produced the stongest pups, which would also have the power of the gods.

Saris lowly barked at Koga and Ayame, causing them to focus. With a nod of her head, she turned, flapped her wings, then flew into the distance. Koga, Ayame, and her two wolf companions set off in search of the

rest of their tribe.

They had been flying for almost fifteen minutes when Saris caught the scent of blood, fear, and desperation in the air. Shippo had called out Saris' name, letting her know of his nervousness. She nodded her head once,

then pushed out a little of her aura over Choro and Shippo to comfort them. Once they were settled she changed her direction towards the scent. It wasn't very far, perhaps four and a half miles away from the barrier. She

quickly came upon the area and stood horrified by the sight before her. Youkai, hanyou, and ningen bandits were torturing a little dragon youkai! There was another one, slightly older than the one being tortured, lying on the

ground bleeding. She could not only hear, but she could actually feel his heart beat fading. His soul was calling out in pain and she felt every ounce of it. Something snapped within her, she dove onto the ground, and transformed.

Shippo feared for Saris' life, 'these were bad men, with bad bosses. She couldn't possibly take them on!' Rushing forward to attempt grabbing her, he gasped when he realized he couldn't reach her. He and Choro were in an

invisible barrier. Looking up at Saris with tears in his eyes, he gasped again. Saris did not look like his Saris! Her eyes, though rainbow with silver in the middle, were drenched in a blood crimson color. Upon her forehead

was a blood red moon, and her hair was the color of blood as well.

Her aura spiraled around her, suffocating the area, killing some of the humans. Her sheer rage reaching extreme heights, in which increased the her powers. Just her aura started to burn the skin off of both ningen and hanyou.

Many fell to their deaths as she approached the leader, for he was able to manage just barely. But when she stopped before him, her form changing once more. His eyes widened when she had transformed, for her hair was now

a pure white, her eye were no longer drowned in crimson, but white. Though he could still see the rainbow and moon silver pupil. She had wings, as large as the tree tops and as wide as the clearing when stretched out. He was

breathless and immobile gazing into her eyes. In that instant he witnessed his life from an out of body point of view. All the blood, tears, pain, he had caused he witnessed, then he started to feel pain. Coming back to reality, he

noticed the strange woman was now kneeling before the dragon demon he had just slain. Her hand was upon his head, where a small white light started to appear.

She looked up from the boy, anger and determination in her eyes. She stood and walked towards the Snake youkai and stopped before him.

"I am known as many, but you will know me as Akira Goddess of life. You have proven that you do not deserve the gift that has been given to you by the kamis, life. I will take that gift back." With that said, Akira placed her

hands upon his head, ignoring his pained gasp when she started draining his life force from his body. During this she was reciting a chant to ensure that this soul found piece and would reincarnate in another time. Once done, she removed

her hand, holding what looked to be a stained orb floating in the air. With low spoken words the orb grew brighter until it became crystal clear, a result of being purified and cleansed. Once satisfied, Akira walked towards the boy

and gently placed the orb on his chest with both hands. Once done she rose and walked away to the largest tree in the area, a god tee. She turned and sat, her back against the tree, closing her eyes. As she relaxed for a moment to gain

her energy, she started to transform again, changing her features in the process. Slowly she pushed her aura on the tree, surrounding it as a blanket. The god tree creaked and cracked, the leaves blowing in an non existent wind, as a green light

slowly poured from the tree, surrounding what was now Saris. Shippo and Choro were both approaching Saris slowly, though Choro was old, and Shippo was nervous. Once before her, Shippo whispered her name in an attempt

to gain her attention. When she opened her eyes, they were the same fuchsia that he was used to. Shippo let out a breath he was holding as Saris smiled at him, he smiled widely back.

"What happened?"Saris asked, feeling extremely exhausted. Just as Shippo was about to answer, the two young dragon youkais had appeared before her. The smallest one immediately latched onto her, making her gasp but smile. She rubbed

his back out of instinct and felt his tiny body start to shake from exhaustion as well. About to speak again, she froze when a very strong but slightly familiar aura was approaching. Out of instinct she transformed into her wolf form immediately,

shocking everyone within the clearing. With her seven tails she quickly grabbed each being lightly but firm and jumped into the air with enormous speed. She did not know this aura, familiar it may be, but if the need came she could not

protect her pack in the state she was in. Her last move drained a lot out of her, but not all. She would fight to the death if need be. With great strength, she howled to the rest of her pack, knowing they would hear her and follow.

Both sensed it, as they were leaving the castle. Their eyes tinted red, as they both looked at one another. Speaking in inu, Toga and Sesshoumaru took off to where the scent was coming from. It was more intense this time, no poison, but

power. Power that rivaled their own, even more, as Toga thought about it. Flying throught the air as fast as they could they landed in the area within moments. It was not on their lands but it was close enough. Both daiyoukais sniffed the air,

startled at what they were discovering.

"How can someone do something this disastrous with just their aura?" Sesshoumaru thought aloud to himself.

"Indeed. The scent changes at least three to four times. Though, the scents smell celestial for some reason." Toga replied, approaching the only being lying on the ground with out burns. Upon closer inspection, Toga sensed a magic he hadn't sensed before,

and looking at the snake youkai, he deduced his life had been pulled from him unwillingly. 'What in this world has the power to drain life like this?' Just then both daiyoukais raised their heads to the sky when a strong, loud howl came from the distance.

Both looked at one another then shot off towards the one who was responsible. They knew whom it was they were chasing, for they had been searching for her for a very long time. Her scent coated the entire area, there was no mistaking this time. It was her.


	6. Chapter 5

The Times of Change

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

She flew as fast as her wings could go through the sky towards her sanctuary. She could feel both auras were coming after her and fast. With one more loud howl to the sky she dove towards

the ground. At first it only looked as plains, but as soon as she came closer to the barrier, it became visible. She stopped at the front of the barrier, lowering her pack to the ground. Once they were settled

she turned to Shippo, speaking in inu she told him, "Shippo, take the pack and go to the hut. I will be right behind you in a moment."

Shippo nodded and immediately led the others into the forest. Once they were out of sight Saris turned noticing then that both Koga and Ayame were fast approaching in whirlwinds with other wolves

hot on their trails. Satisfied they had made it back, she flew away from the forest, attempting to lead the intruders away from her two auras were almost there and she wanted to draw them away

Finding a clearing she stopped and landed, waiting patiently for the two beings. Not much longer, two orbs flashed before her and landed in a bright light revealing two inudaiyoukais. They look strangely

familiar but she pushed that in the back of her mind quickly, for she did not know or remember anyone other than Koga and Shippo. She waited patiently, for one of them to speak, the awkward silence deafening.

Both Toga and Sesshoumaru were breathless once they had landed. They were not expecting the sight that was before them. Sesshoumaru was confused, for wasn't she human when he had first found her in the

sky? What exactly was she? She had several different scents now on top of her otherworldly floral scent. Toga was thinking the same thing when he was startled from his thoughts by her voice.

"Is there a reason why you two have sought me out?" Saris asked, slightly irritated by their lack of words. 'Weren't they the ones hunting me down like prey? Now they stand before me, staring as if

they have no speech skills?' she thought to herself. To her relief, it was the bulkier one whom answered her.

"We have been searching for you for a while now. I want to thank you for helping me defeat Ryokuttessei Lady..."

"Saris, just...Saris. Well, you are welcome, although I'm afraid that I do not recall such an event."

Both daiyoukais tilted their heads to the side wondering why she had no memory. Then Toga remembered she had fallen down a waterfall after crashing into the mountain. Maybe she had suffered some

minor memory loss from the impacts. "I am Toga, Inu no Taisho, and lord of the Western lands, this is my son and heir, Sesshoumaru."

Saris locked eyes with Sessoumaru, taking in a sharp breath as something had flashed before her eyes. But as soon as it had came, it was gone. Realizing her time was wearing thin, she nodded at both of them

then said,"Well it was very nice meeting the both of you, but I am sorry my time is short, so would you please answer my previous question?"

"Do not speak to your betters as such. You are beneath us and will answer any questions we have until we say you may leave our presence," hissed Sesshoumaru, irritated with this ningens lack of respect.

Saris' aura spiked with her anger and irritation, causing her eyes to change. Giving him a deadly glare, she responded, "I do not require your permission to take my leave. You hold no power over me, and should do well to

remember that." She snarled right back.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. Sesshoumaru couldn't even respond he was so astonished by her smirked finding it amusing that someone was putting his pup in his place. Realizing, that things may

get out of hand between the two, he quickly sought to lighten the atmosphere.

"Lady Saris, please excuse his words, for we are only anxious to learn of you. We thought you dead since we have not seen you in several months."

Saris gazed into Togas eyes, looking for the truth in his soul. Satisfied with what she saw, she nodded and gave them both a dazzling smile as best as she could.

"Please, Lord Toga, forgive my brashness. The constant fighting has taken its toll upon me, and has made me forget my manners. There is no excuse." She said, shaking her head in shame. "I would be happy to answer any questions

you may have for me, for I have a few for you as well. I am heading back to my sanctuary and pack, you both are welcome to come and sate your curiosities if you wish." With a low, respectful bow to both of the dais, she rose and s

stepped back, transforming for swift travel.

Both inus were astonished at the sight before had seen any creature as she before. No inu, ookami, or kitsune had wings and seven tails! So enthralled with her they both were, that they failed to notice

that she had already taken flight into the air. Crashing back to reality, both Toga and Sesshoumaru formed their clouds beneath them with their youki, hot on pursuit. During mid-flight, Toga turned to Sesshoumaru and and asked, "

For what reason were you rude to her, Sesshoumaru? She has done nothing wrong against you." There was no response from Sesshoumaru, for he didn't know the answer to the question himself. His instincts had rose, demanding

her submission unexpectedly, making him say things that he wasn't intending to say. 'So strange,' he thought internally, 'she's somehow caused my beast to stir a bit. Nothing good cam come from this, then again, maybe good can.'

~WwW~

Pacing back and forth in front of the forest line, Koga was on edge. 'Who were those two orbs following Saris? Does she need me? Why can I not feel her aura?! It's as if she just, disappeared off of the face of the world. Is

she concealing it purposely from us so we can't locate and help her? Agh! This is maddening!'eye

Feeling and sensing his emotions and aura going haywire and ready to blow, Ayame lightly touched Kogas shoulder and gave him a small smile. With a serious look in her eyes, she said, "Koga, I am sure she'll be back. Just try

to be calm and clear minded." Immediately, he started to calm and relax, realizing that he was starting to lose himself and she was able to subdue him. With a small smile in return he nodded his head and turned his attention back into

the distance, grateful to have one as Ayame by his side.

Ayames heart swelled with happiness and pride at the fact that she was able to bring her beloved some sense of peace, even if that love is unrequited. With an internal sigh, she turned her attention back to the horizon, losing herself to her thoughts.

Suddenly, a loud and powerful howl startled her out of her thoughts and brought her back to reality. In the distance, both could see and sense Saris, but they were not sure of the company that was behind her.

~WwW~

'Why are they just standing outside the barrier?' Saris thought to herself as she approached her destination. Once she landed she could still smell the lingering remnants of Kogas' anxiety. "Did something happen? Are you well?" She asked

Koga with great concern. Seeing the concern in her face, Koga began to feel embarrassed and slightly guilty for not having a real urgent reason for being outside of the safety of the barrier. Unsure of what to say, Ayame spoke for him, saving

from his awkward situation.

"We were worried for you Saris. We were unable to smell your scent or feel your aura."She gazed into Saris' eyes, hoping she understood that it was just a little more than what she was revealing verbally. Saris blushed, then smiled wide and

nodded her head. Turning to Koga, she stepped closer and embraced him firmly. A growl was heard from behind her, though she simply ignored it, being caught in her moment. Once she stepped away she gave Ayame a hug as, making the ookami

blush furiously. Saris stepped back once more and said, "I apologize for worrying all of you. I was unsure of whom was pursuing me, so in an attempt to lead them away from you, I blocked my scent and aura. Only my power could be sensed if

I released it. Koga, Prince of the Northern Lands, Ayame, princess of the Eastern Lands, I would like to introduce Lord Inu no Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands, and Sessoumaru-sama, heir of the Western Lands." She said,

introducing her new guests. Kogas eyes went wide, while both Toga and Sesshoumarus narrowed. Feeling uncomfortable where this situation was turning, Saris spoke up immediately.

"Um...Toga-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, do you two know Koga?" Saris asked nervously.

"Indeed we do. I was told all wolf clans perished as of late, by the dragon clan. It has been a few hundred summers since I've seen Prince Koga and the other tribes. I am very relieved to see that the dragons failed in their attempt in your

extermination, Koga. I am also wondering as to how it is you two know each other, Saris?"

Saris almost didn't hear what he said, she was busy trying to focus on why her ears were ringing along with a dull throb in her head. Shaking her head slightly, she responded, only guessing what the basics of his question was. "Um, not to be rude

milord, but could we possibly get to my sanctuary, I'm having trouble focusing, honestly."

Now that he actually looked at her, she did look pale, and she was sweating. With a firm nod, she started to lead the way, creating an opening in the barrier. Once inside, more wolves greeted her with howls and yips; demons howling as well. Ignoring

the pain, she smiled and transformed into a smaller version of her wolf form, and howled to the sky. Everyone joined save for Toga and Sesshoumaru, whom were shocked at the amount of demons present behind this barrier they had never

Wih one last howl, Saris took off at a decent but fast run, almost as if it were a chase for prey. All the others ran after, even Toga and Sesshoumaru, releshing in the rush of blood and excitement of the chase.

'This is such a thrill!' Saris thought to herself as she ran. 'It feels so exhilarating, I can't get enough.' She closed her eyes as she ran, listening to everything around her, the smells of everything in the forest, and the feel of the forest floor on her paws.

Realizing she was fast approaching the oasis, she slowed to a jog, spreading her wings out to help decrease her speed. Once she stopped, she transformed back into her humanoid form, turning to her right to be met with the eyes of Toga and Sesshoumaru.

'Hm, I wonder who would win in a race?' she thought to herself, gifting both inus with a wicked grin for a moment, only to replace it with a firm look. She smelled blood, her blood. It was dripping from her nose. With a quick swiftness she turned

to her left and licked the blood form her nose to the top of her mouth.

Toga had smelled blood and looked to Saris, only to find her turning back towards the other direction, waiting for her remaining pack. He narrowed his eyes at her,for he knew it was hers. Starting to speak up, he was interrupted by Kogas tornado

whirling to the side of her, then it diminished, leaving Koga with a toothy smile. Saris giggled then turned to the rest of the new pack and smiled. After motioning for Shippo to stand amongst her and Koga, she began her little speech. "Good afternoon,

my name is Saris, and I would personally like to welcome you all to my sanctuary. I know it doesn't look like much now but if you would just follow me, I would like to show you something." Turning and walking towards the hut, everyone gave each other

small glances, wondering how they were going to fit in the small hut.

Shippo and Koga laughed lightly, hearing all the comments. Once at the opening in the back of the cave, Saris turned, her eyes shinning bright with excitement and anticipation. When everyone was in she waved her left hand, revealing the large clear

opening to a path. 'Ooos and Ahhs' were heard through out the cave. She led the way once more, walking into a dense forest, though the air was pure. Finally, she led them to the stream, from which you could see the mountain and waterfall. Everyone

gasped at the sigh before them. Indeed, a castle or fortress here, for it was magnificent.

"Welcome to what I like to call, Paradise. Please, settle yourselves in and get comfortable. I must take care of a few things first, then perhaps we may dine and discuss the next step to our future." Leaving the crowd of praise and happiness, Saris stopped

in front of Toga and Sesshoumaru, bowed then politely said, "My Lords, please forgive me for this request, but may we perhaps have our talk after I wash? I need to replenish my energy, I'm feeling slightly drained."

Toga smiled and nodded saying, "That is acceptable, Lady Saris, we can wait."

Saris smiled and bowed, rising again she says, " It would be most joyous, if you two would stay for the evening hunt. I am sure you would enjoy it."

Sesshoumaru was the one to answer her, intrigued by her invitation, "That is accetpable."

Toga nodded in agreeance, smiling as well. Saris smiled back then turned and walked into the dense forest again.


	7. Chapter 6

The Times of Change

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em

'It's raining.' Saris thought to herself as she stalked her prey. Feeling excitement course through her at the thought the sweet coppery taste that was to come. Those that stayed behind were preparing

for the feast of the hunt. 'I'm not too far ahead, though I can not feel nor smell the Western Lords auras and scent.' With a scoff, she grinned, fangs glistening in the moonlight. 'So, they thought to watch me with

out my knowledge, huh? Well, two can play that game.' With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she wrapped her aura around herself, concealing her sent and making herself almost undetectable. Leaving her prey, but making

sure to keep track of its location, she closed her eyes and followed the pull on her soul.

Two sets of golden eyes were startled whilst scanning the small grove. With a smirk, Toga though to himself, 'So, she has discovered us and wishes to play. Well then, let it begin.' Sesshoumaru grinned

ferociously as the feeling of excitement rushed through him, upon his realization of her intentions. Closing his eyes to revel in the rush, he opened them revealing two red tinted orbs. Looking at Saris' prey he then noticed a pair

of red tinted, rainbow eyes staring back at him right beyond the grinned, then was gone with in the blink of an eye. Saris grinned, then let out a small burst of energy, causing the bear to run. Sesshoumaru

narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was doing.

Saris smiled and took three steps back. As soon as her foot hit the ground, his father appeared in the spot where she was, staring down at her in awe. Her smile widened a bit before she transformed and took

off after her prey. Eyes tinting red, both Toga and Sesshoumaru sped after her. Saris let out a soft laugh from her excitement then increased her speed to catch her prey. She had just broken the forest line when she caught

sight of the bear. It was crossing a river, attempting to reach its cave. With one last burst of energy, she caught up to it and sank her fangs into its neck, attempting to suffocate it. The bear thrashed and roared in its pain, fighting

with all its might. Saris bit down harder on its neck, determined to end its suffering. Taking the chance to look up, she noticed two bear cubs exiting the cave in an attempt to save the one caught in her dath grip. The bear roared

at the cubs, halting their progress towards them immediately. With a wail, the bear came to its death, leaving her cubs orphaned. The scent and feeling of despair suffocated Saris, causing her to change into her humanoid form

and howl to the moon. With a lone blood tear streaking down her left cheek, she bent over the bear and placed her hands on its neck. She repaired its neck and beckoned its spirit to return, creating a blinding white light to form

around them.

Once the light receded, Saris removed her hands and rose, stepping back to give the revived creature a moment to gather itself. The bear, startled and confused, looked at Saris, then turned to her cubs upon hearing

their cries. She rose and ran towards them, nuzzling each with her nose, showing her love. With one last look at Saris the bear turned and led her cubs back to the safety of their home. Saris was startled out of her musing when she

heard a snort. She turned and realized that she had an audience the entire time. Sesshoumaru approached her and spoke first. "For what reason did waste your energy and power to revive your food?' A little offended by the tone of his

voice, she noticed that Toga also had a look of curiosity in his eyes. With a sigh, she responded, "Food they may be, my lord, but a living, feeling, creature it also is. I can not feast upon the bear, knowing that I had orphaned her

cubs, which would have killed them in the end as well.

"Ah, I see now," replied Toga, "it was guilt and remorse that caused you to resurrect the bear. How...humane. Would it not be beneficial to just her cubs as well, considering that in time they will inevitably die?" Saris

could not help the feeling of disgust upon hearing their question. 'Do they truly value life so little?' she asked herself. 'Or was it pointless, as Toga says, to have returned the bears life to her?' She couldn't help but feel anger rise within herself.

Not just from their questions, but mostly, from her questions of herself. With a hot look in her eyes, and with a tinge of red, she replied, "No, it is not pointless, as you were implying, to ressurect the bear. With great power comes specific obligations,

compassion is one. One life is as important as a thousand. Life should be cherished, not taken for granted. It is what makes us with power, that much different from those who are not granted the gift." Before either inu could respond, a howl could be

heard, as the hunt had ended. With one last look of uncertainty to both Daiyoukai, Saris took off without another word.

-wWw-

The feast was delicious, and joyous as everyone had their fill. Afterwards, she found herself surrounded by curious eyes. Although, Togas and Sesshoumarus stare had something more to it, she that it would arise

sooner or later, she decided to calm the intense atmosphere. "Well, I hope everyone enjoyed their meal as I have. And wonderful job, by the way, on the hunt. we have too many skilled youkai among us." She said with a slight giggle, earning

laughs and giggles from the crowd. "Um, as I have said before, I will clarify so that no one will be confused. Although, if you find that you do not understand, then please feel free to question by raising your hand." Many looked confused and startled, by

her way of making each feel as important than the other. It caused her to giggle once more, but then stopped and became serious.

"For those of you whom do not know of my identity, you may call me Saris. I vow to restore your proud home and glory to all of you. With this location, we will build a new fortress, a new castle, a new palace to call home

as you once did. Once that goal has been reached, we must train. The future of paradise is just beyond, and we will meet it together, this I promise you. Now please, find your bearings, and rest now for tomorrow is a new day with a lot to do. I bid you

good night and sweet dreams, my pack." The crowd howled, clapped, and yelled for the one they saw as their sister, their queen, their Alpha.

With a nod at her pack, she walked towards the Western Lords and motioned for them to follow. As she was walking her guests to the exit, she noticed that both the ryu youkai were following as well. Not only them but Koga, Shippo, Ayame,

and Choro as well. 'I'm guessing they have more to say to me,' she thought to herself as she made the vines and jagged trees and bushes part to the tunnel.

Now sitting in the main room of the hut, Saris smiled after starting a nice warm fire and pot of tea. She made one glance among her companions with a smile, then asked with a serious look, "Now watashi no yujin, what

is it you wish to discuss?" Choro, startling everyone out of their shock at her forwardness, spoke first. "Saris, tell me, do you know who or what you are?" with the sharp, shake of her head, he proceeded. "Saris-sama, you are what we normally call 'Kami

kissed', where the kami has gifted their powers to a lesser being that is worthy." Saris scrunched her brows, trying to get a grasp on what he was saying. Toga began to speak then, breaking the silence. "I agree Choro-sama, she is definitely what the seers

would call 'kami kissed.' Although I do not understand the seven different energies that rediate from her, it is confusing to say the least."

Choro, if he even could, narrowed his eyes upon Saris a little harder, realizing what Toga spoke of to be truth. Turning to Toga, he replied, "That is something I can not answer, for I am as confused as you Toga-sama."

"Either way," Sesshoumaru piped in, "each are extremely dangerous. As are the two ryu youkai." He glared at the young dragons, making the little one slightly shiver with fear. The older one glared at Sesshoumaru, causing said prince to growl. Saris

spoke then, releasing a soothing feeling of her aura with each sentence, in an attempt to calm them down. "They were under attack when I had come upon them Sesshoumaru-sama. They are under my protection and part of my pack." Looking to the oldest

dragon, whom was clearly a teenager, she asked for his name with a warm smile. Startled at first, the eldest stammered to speak when the younger one stood and spoke for him.

"This is my bother, Naga, and I am Tatsu." replied the little one. "We are the last of the Suiro clan, and our uncle,Hanja-sama, head of the Ryo clan, ordered our parents death and the capture of Ryugu Palace." Naga had spoken

then, swallowing the pain and anguish for their parents. "As soon as we had breached land," he continued, "we were ambushed by the group led by the snake youkai." Turning to Saris, he says, "Lady Saris, thank you not only saving my brother, but also for

bringing back from the crossroads between life and death. We are forever in your debt, and will follow you until you release us or death takes us." Saris, though honored of such devotion spoke up, "I accept your companionship with great pride and honor,

Naga-sama, and Tatsu-sama. I not only think of you two as pack, but as family as well. This betrayal will not go unpunished, and your palace will be returned to you." Turning to Toga, she questioned, "Toga-sama, I find that I have trouble controlling

my powers, as it seems they are connected to my emotions. I was...uh, was wondering, if perhaps you would know of one who is friendly, and patient enough to help me get a better understanding and control of it."

Before Toga was able to respond, Sesshoumaru spoke in his stead. "We would be honored for you to come to the Western Palace, where this one may assist you in understanding your power." Toga glared at Sesshoumaru for his interruption

and found himself growling. "I agree with my pup," he said, emphasizing the word pup, once he was done growling, " we would be happy to assist you. I am positive with the both of us, we can help you control you power." Saris smile before a frown appeared

on her face. "Um, is there a possibility that we could do these lessons here, or at least somewhere near my pack? I do not wish to leave them for long periods of time since they are just settling in and rebuilding their homes." Toga thought of this for a moment, she

was right, to leave her pack now would make them angry and lethargic. "Hm, that is acceptable. Sesshoumaru and I shall take turns coming to you here, it would be during our patrols that we come." "Perfect!", Saris exclaimed, "When shall we start?"

"We can begin upon the next moon cycle, which should be about fourteen days from this one. In the meantime, Sesshoumaru and I will collect any information we can about our enemies and their plans. I suggest staying within this barrier is best not just

for your pack, my dear, but for you as well." Upon her confused look, he elaborated. "With the power you contain, many will be searching for you to somehow gain that power or have it for their own."

Her brows rose into her bangs, as her eyes widened with understanding. A dark blush appeared on her face and she nodded at him. More questions were asked, and answered in the fire light of the night. When everyone seemed sated with the

information they gained they began to grow weary. With soft good byes, and promises to return within the next week or so, the two inu Daiyoukai left in their orb forms, back to the Western Palace. Choro and Ayame left them in the hut, while they returned to

the rest of the pack. Saris smiled as Koga and Shippo were becoming fast friends with Naga and Tatsu; it warmed her heart. Sitting in the corner, watching her boys, she started to drift off into the land of dreams with a smile on her face. She never moved

or made a noise when the boys came and huddled around her, following her into the land of dreams as well.


	8. Chapter 7

The Changes of Time Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em

It had been a week and three days since everyone's arrival to her 'sanctuary.' Though, looking at it now, one would have thought that they had been there much longer. Saris was astonished with how fast her pack was able to build.  
The pack had half a castle complete, and beginning on the other half. By the end of the next week, it would be finished! 'Although, they are youkai, not ningen, so I shouldn't be surprised. Not to mention there's well over one hundred and fifty youkai here,  
with more coming in each day, thanks to Ayame. Perhaps, we should relocate and build a fortress with neighboring fertile land for crops?' She was startled out of her thoughts by a tugging on her leg. Looking down, she smiled as she asked, "Hey Tatsu,  
what can I do for you, sweety?" Tatsu looked apprehensive at first , then with a determined look in his eye, he asked, "Saris, do you think maybe you could talk to Naga? He's been kind of down for the last few days and I don't know how to make him feel better." 'Awe!' Saris thought internally. 'Kawaii! Tatsu is so adorable when he pouts. Wait, what are we talking about again?'  
Startled from her musing, she smiled bright at Tatsu. Nodding her head, she replied, "Sure, ma cho, I can do that. I'll go see him once I'm done looking things over here. Is that alright?" Tatsu started to blush a deep shade of red from her endearments. It made him feel warm and important. Returning her smile he nodded his head, gave her his thanks, then ran off to play with Shippo. Saris smiled at his enthusiasm, then turned to locate Nagas aura. 'Found you!' she thought to herself. Approaching Naga, she realized something was definitely off, for his aura was sporadic, revealing his depression. She slowly sat beside him, remaining silent since he was too lost in his own thoughts to even notice her presence. After a little while of contemplating, Saris cleared her throat, drawing Nagas attention immediately. Looking shocked and embarrassed, he gave a soft apology after saying hello. "Naga, what has you so distracted as of late?" Naga looked downward, uncertainty clearly written all over his face. Saris nudged him with her elbow, reassuring him that he could tell her anything. With a bit of hesitation, he gave in and spoke.  
"I feel as if I have failed my family and heritage. Our father, murdered, mother, murdered, and I can do nothing. I'm not even strong enough to let my beast out. I'm not even sure how to go about it if I even tried." Feeling waves of sorrow and self doubt roll off of Naga,Saris thought for a moment, unsure if whether what she was planning to do would be dangerous. 'Nah,' she thought, 'we won't be gone that long and we wont go far. I think this is necessary.' With her mind made up,  
she rose from her spot, grabbed Naga's hand, and led him through the tunnel and hut, to the treeline. Stopping to make sure no other beings were around, she sighed satisfied, and stepped out of the barrier, pulling a confused and hesitant Naga with walked him to a clearing and sat down beneath a tree with her legs crossed.  
After motioning for Naga to join her, she smiled when he sat next to her, his tense body movements diminishing almost immediately. "Now, we're out of the barrier and away from all distractions. Close your eyes, Naga. Once they're closed, breathe in and hold for a moment then release that breath." Staring at her, not sure how this would help, he closed his eyes and did as she minutes had passed, and still, she had not given any further instruction. Slightly frustrated and confused, he snipped in a sharp tone, "I do not see how this is going to assist me." Saris smiled softly, and replied. "Naga, there is a turmoil of emotions, brewing just beneath the surface of you. You need to calm and attempt to analyze these things that you feel. What we're doing is called meditating. It's when one tries to center their self to find peace and many other things. Choro explained this to me.I myself can't seem to stay focused and still. But...I figured, if I tried meditating with some one other, perhaps their aura would soothe mine and help me focus. Which is why I brought you out here. Now...focus. Try to center yourself and find out what these feelings are and how to control them. We'll try for another half an hour. If that doesn't seem to be working for you, then I'll ask Toga if you can accompany me for training. I'm sure that if anyone can help you find your center, it would be Lord Inu no Taisho."  
Intrigued and slightly anxious, Naga nodded with a smile and closed his eyes again. Saris watched him for a few moments, wanting to see if he was having difficulty. To her slight shock, he seemed to be doing fine after a few minutes, if his zoned out facial expression had anything to go on. She giggled internally, mentally capturing a picture of his facial expression, then closed her eyes once more. She realized, after a few minutes went by, that Naga was pressing his aura against hers. With a sharp intake of air, she surrounded him with hers and let his surround her as well. In doing this, they were able to understand each other on a different level than before. She could feel his emotions, and with a little bit of hard effort, she was able to help him feel peaceful and content. Now perhaps Naga could find his center a little bit better. With a satisfied smile, Saris raised a barrier around them, and closed her eyes for meditation once more.  
-wWw-  
The days continued on with the pack completing the castle, and thanks to Toga and Sesshoumaru, training in many aspects, city life became a routine to the youkai of the sanctuary. None had been attacked since that day they met the dragons. Which made Saris and the Daiyoukais slightly anxious and apprehensive. Despite that fact, both Saris and Naga trained with the daiyoukais, though mostly with Seeshoumaru. Saris' level of power was well above any had seen, but she could not access this power unless she was under extreme pressure or an overwhelming of emotions. On a regular basis, she only accessed enough that was close to Sesshoumarus power. Both Toga and Sesshoumaru agreed that Saris should learn how to access that deep well of power, so that she may have it at all times. Days became weeks. Weeks slowly turned into months; and with the flow of time came the change of seasons. With the cool air came a slight chill, letting every being know that winter would soon be upon them. Saris' training had came to slight stop,  
for it was realized that they would need a different source of help with their goal. Naga had not only excelled but also mastered what ever style of training Sesshoumaru had for him. No, he was not as strong or powerful as the great Inudaiyoukais themselves; but he was a force to be reckoned with as an opponent. Natsu had also picked up training exercises as well as completing educational tasks as well. Shippo and Natsu became fast and very close friends, since they had lessons together. As the time passed, Naga began to open up to Saris and Kouga about his family and life at Ryugu-jo. It was said that his father, Ryujin was the ruler of the seas and oceans, ningen called him 'dragon god.' He was named after his father of course, for he was destined for great things. However, his father had another son, slightly younger that Ryujin, and from a different continent as well. He only met him once, and that experience was memorable.  
Naga explained how his uncle, or half uncle if you will, Hanja, was bitter and filled with jealousy and hatred. Since his mother was a fire breather from the other continent, he too had inherited the ability to breathe fire, rendering him unable to reside with his father at legendary Ryugu-jo. So, he remained in Zhonnguo, mated and had a son, Seiryu; named after his mothers' father. Though, the name definitely did not fit who he is. Seiryu was just as powerful as his father, Hanja, but with twice as much hatred,  
and lust for power and gold. Honor was nothing but a mere word to Seiryu, but because of whom his father and both his grandfathers were, he felt privileged to any and everything he wanted. Now, he wanted Nihon, and all its residents to bow down to him or perish. With not much of a hard push on his fathers' mind, he anxiously began the downfall of his so called 'cousins' and 'uncle', and started the beginning of a new world made in his image.


	9. Chapter 8

The Changes of Time Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A few months had passed, and more youkai had came to stay at the sanctuary. Not just ookami youkai, but many more as well. Hanyous, tora, tanuki, neko, kumo, even hebi.  
There were even a few ningen here and there, but most were female and only a handful of male. Yes, Saris would say that she was very proud of her castle, but felt they needed another location, for their population was growing fast. Sesshoumaru came three times a week to check on their well-being, progress, and training. She noticed that they were seeing much less of Toga these days and wondered what was keeping him away for such long periods of time. Deciding that it wouldn't do much for her to dwell on matters that didn't pertain to her, she set out towards Koga's and Naga's aura.  
Both youkai were located with the transport group, preparing to head out from the looks of things. In an attempt to sneak upon them, she tip-toed to their backs, giggling inwardly at their lack of paying attention to their surroundings. Just when she had two more steps, she tripped over a tree branch and fell flat on her face. Both Naga and Kouga turned and laughed at Saris as she spit out dirt and some leaves out her mouth. Apparently she wasn't clever enough to close her mouth while falling to the ground. "Saris, if you wanted to eat dirt, I could have dug up some fine soil for you to much on!" Kouga said aloud while still laughing. Embarrassed and slightly irritated at their laughing and the pain in her face, she stood up and began to dust her self off. Once they were done with their laughing moment, she smiled at them gaining their full attention.  
"Hey guys, so your'e going to the village on the border for wares huh? I was wondering if perhaps you guys wouldn't mind me tagging along this time. I want to see if they have anything we may need that wasn't mentioned in the last meeting." Saris looked hopefully at the two, waiting patiently for their response. "Sure Saris, we'd love the extra pair of hands!" Said Naga excitedly. "Yea, what he said, "Kouga chimed in while pointing his thumb towards Naga. "Besides, why would you ask us? We would never tell you no. You are our Alpha and this is your castle." Saris blushed deeply and began shaking her head at Kouga. "No, I am not your Alpha nor is this MY castle, Kouga. It is our castle. We built this castle, all of us, not just I. I could never take full credit for something we all accomplished together"  
Without another word, Saris spun on her heels and scurried off to get some items for the trip. Naga and Kouga just looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders. The trip to the village was long and slow, although, the slight chill in the air and the beautiful scenery of the changes in nature, made it bearable. Admiring the beauty of the land, Naga spoke aloud but not to anyone in particular. "Wow, I wonder what exactly makes the leaves change into the beautiful gold and red colors." "It's called photosynthesis, where the leaves are losing chlorophyll during their aging process. Some turn red because of the active synthesis of anthocyanin pigments." Naga and Kouga stopped their walking to stare at Saris. Not only did they not understand a thing she said, but she spoke in terms far different than what they had ever heard. It kind of had them on edge and creeped out. Saris, noticing their halt in movement, turned to them and asked what was wrong. "Saris, we have no idea what you were just talking about or how you would even know that kind of information." Naga replied, hesitantly. She cocked her head to the side like a puppy, and frowned. "I don't know what you are speaking of Naga. I didn't say a thing."  
Naga frowned and looked at Kouga for assistance. Saris looked to Kouga as he began to speak to her. "Um, Saris, look you just said some really weird things that Iv'e never heard of in my entire life. What are peg-e-ments?" He asked, attempting to sound out the words. Saris cocked her head to the other side, looking at Kouga as if he had grown two heads himself. With a shake of his head, Naga decided to end this conversation and continue on their journey. If Saris did not remember, then it was probably best to let it be until she did remember something, anything in time. Coming upon a stream, Saris politely requested they rest for a bit and get a cool drink for a moment. They all agreed happily and took a moment to check everything and rest. Just as Saris was finishing with her drink, she began to feel as if there were eyes upon her pack. Feeling her hackles rise she stood immediatly and tried to catch a scent or even a feel for the aura that was making her uneasy. A few moments later, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the forest, staring intently at her with his soul bearing, golden eyes.  
Composing herself properly for the heir of the Western Lands, she straightened her back, held her head up high, and gave a regal bow fitting to his station, while saying, "Lord Sesshoumaru." He returned her bow with a firm nod of his head, speaking nothing. Saris stared back at him for a moment then finally asked her question,"Milord, how may we be of assistance to you today?" "This Sesshoumaru needs assistance of no one.  
This Sesshoumaru came to you to inform you of a location fitted for a kingdom of your liking. Locate this Sesshoumaru once you've completed your tasks." With not another word, he was off, flying away in his golden ball of light. 'Hm, that was strange. Was it me, or was he acting extra 'bratty' today? And whats with the 'I found your new location for your kingdom' mess? I didn't ask for his help in finding one nor did I need it.'Saris mused to herself. Kouga startled her out of her thoughts, making her have to ask him to repeat what he said.  
"I said, that was kind of out of character for the 'Great' Lord Sesshoumaru, wouldn't you say? I mean, why even bother to look? Unless he was planning on residing there with us..." He gave a slow, sideways glance to Saris, with a knowing expression on his face. He couldn't understand how it was that she still did not pick up on the ritual. He noticed fast, as well as Naga. Sesshoumaru was attempting to court Saris,  
but she was too oblivious. When Kouga tried to explain it to her, even giving examples such as Sesshoumaru going hunting with the pack but presenting her favorite foul to her, she denied it. She believed that he was just looking after his 'pack' as well since that was what we are to him in a round about sense. Kouga then pointed out how he had scent marked her somehow, which is why other males kept their distance, she didn't believe it. Seriously?  
He honestly could not understand why she couldn't smell Sesshoumarus scent on her! It was intoxicating at times! When asked about it, she would shrug her shoulders saying that she smelled nothing but pine, cool water, and mountains.  
It was frustrating in the least, but in time she would notice and understand.  
Not to mention the over powering scent of arousal and desire coming off of him when ever he got close to Saris. Now that was frustrating to deal with in the beginning. When it had first hit Kougas nose,  
he immediatly became angry and jealous. He saw Saris as his and wanted no one else to have her. But, as time went on, he realized how wrong he was, for no woman could be owned. Besides, he was becoming very close to Ayame and planned on courting her to become his mate soon. He wanted to avenge his fallen kin first, then start his family. Crashing back to reality, he focused on Saris' voice. "Hm, I'm not sure, Kouga. That was quite interesting though, wasn't it? Besides, he has to rule the Western Lands and provide an heir. Why would he look for elsewhere to live?" With that said, she turned, shaking her head at her friends silly words, and got the group back on their way. 'I still feel as if someone is watching us. I almost picked up on the other aura before Sesshoumaru showed up. Maybe I'll catch it on our way back.'  
-wWw-  
He had been following them, stalking them for months now. His master wanted any and all information he could find. He didn't particularly condone in this, but he had no other choice, for if he did not follow orders, his family would be killed. His family was the last remaining of their kind. As it seemed that only royal blooded youkai were somehow dying off; except for the inus of course. Those type of demons seemed to excel above and beyond death, but it won't last forever. His master had strict orders; follow the dragons. Then his master became curious of the female that rescued them from his masters attempt of apprehending them. Curiosity quickly became obsession. Perhaps obsession was not the correct word for what his master had for this female. It mattered not, for now his master desired said female in his hold, and he was to deliver. 'How low I've fallen. Not just I, but my whole clan, the Bai Hu clan. Having to disgracfully change my name from Xi Fang to Byakko so that none recognize me. Disgusting.' Byakko thought to himself with a sneer. His white hair was tipped with black at the ends, his body lean and muscular with purple crests upon his wrists, forearms, hips, back, ankles, and many other places on his body. His eyes shown frost blue in the sunlight, with purple cresting his eye lids. A crystal blue snowflake sat upon his right cheek, making his stature significant. Following the group from a safe distance, he contemplated the course of action he should take to get the girl. Then it came to him, he took his left fore finger and lightly tapped the snowflake underneath his right eye. It glowed a shimmering light blue then the light receded. He pulled his finger away, observing the spinning crystal on his finger. Chanting a few words, the crystal turned a dark purple in color.  
Now that the first part of his plan was done, he waited until they were at the village, then he would find a few bandit demons willing to start a fight for the right price. He started to feel sick with what he was about to do. Yes, this was against his code of ethics but there was no fighting it, it had to be done. "Sorenara sorede yoidesu."  
-wWw-  
There it was again, that feeling of being watched. It was frustrating that she couldn't pin point that aura, though it didn't feel evil, just malevolent. Then, on top of that problem, there were other auras following the group now. She could tell they were bandits, for their auras spoke of greed, lust, and desire. They were not exactly evil auras neither, just not good either. By the looks of it, very bad, and about to get worse. She felt it, right when the bandits attacked her pack, something had embedded itself into the back of her neck, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious.'Dammit! I didn't even get a chance to put up my barrier! All those months of training and I fail my pack at first chance.' Thought Saris as she fell to the ground, knocked out and surrounded by a purple barrier. Naga and Kouga, both enraged, attempted to reach Saris, but these demons were proving to give them a really good fight. Kouga stole a chance to cast a quick glance at Saris and saw some youkai lifting her into his arms, then dig his nose into her neck. His rage reached new heights, as his eyes became crimson, and he howled to the sky, letting all know that he was pissed. Byakko looked up from behind Saris' hair and smirked at the wolf. Oh, he knew what he was doing, but he just couldn't help himself, her scent was just so intoxicating, he just had to get a good sniff. Despite the fact that it was laced heavily with the scent of an inu, hers was still divine. He gifted the ookami and ryu youkai with one last look, then turned and ran. Naga roared to sky, rage and despair cloaking his scent, he raced upon two of his enemies and plunged both clawed hands into their chests, then ripped out their hearts. He crushed them then turned towards Kouga as he sliced one bandits chest open from his left shoulder down to his right hip, with his claws, then sliced the others throat clean open. They sent the rest of their group back to the castle, while they sped off to try to catch the youkai whom stole their Saris. Not long after they started following her scent, it started to fade gradually. Once they hit a clearing it disappeared all together! Naga roared once more with more volume, Kouga sliced through a few trees, rage controlling them both. Moments later, Sesshoumaru appeared before them, eyes red from anger. He approached both youkai, intent on getting all the information, when he heard a growl. Shocked that the ookami and ryu were threatening him, his anger slowly started to drift to fury. He released his youki, suffocating both youkai with it. Their youki attempted to challenge his but was immediately snuffed out by the velocity and strength of his. They quickly submitted, losing their rage and calming a bit to explain what happened. It was very clear that once they were done with their story, Sesshoumaru went from fury to rage himself, causing him to change into his true inu form. Thankfully, Toga was able to reach them before Sesshoumaru leveled the entire forest in the area. They all searched every direction they thought they caught a small whiff of her scent. It was to no avail, though. Saris was captured and no one know where she was or who it was that took her. With despair, anxiety, anger, and guilt lacing their auras, the two inu, ryu, and ookami headed back to the sanctuary to discuss the situation in depth and their next plan of action.


	10. Chapter 9

Dont own em :-)

The Changes of Time

Chapter 9

Saris awoke feeling cold, tired, and slightly in pain. Slowly opening her eyes, confusion swirled with in her head. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there. She was in a main chamber meant for what seemed like rituals. A dark crystal ball sat on a black pedestal ten feet before her, surrounded by a pool of some sort of liquid. Attempting to move her arms, she became alarmed and irritated when she realized movement was not possible. She was hanging above the floor, against a wall, her arms held by thick and enchanted chains. Her irritation grew to anger when she looked down upon herself and noticed she had no clothing on. She was bare for all to see. Attempting to pull her arms down, something cold and metalic slipped aroung her neck, causing her to hold still for fear of suffocation. A chuckle startled her out of her thoughts, causing her eyes to dart from side to side, wanting to see who was there. A tall dark figure gracefully walked out of the darkness on her left. This male feline like iris', reminding her of Naga and Tatsu. Long red hair framed a malevolent face. Thick brows, aristocratic nose, and full lips with a smug smile greeted her. Another being trailed behind this male, a little ways back. White hair with tips that looked as if it had been dipped in ink, blue eyes, purple crests, and a snow flake on his face. This male did not look malevolent, only solemn and sad with a determination that would never wane. The first male spoke, his voice a scratchy irritation to her ears. "Well well. Look what my cat has drug in. A wolf in sheeps clothing." She knew what he was implying, she was dangerous, but not decieving. Unlike himself.  
As she watched him, she began to put two and two together, realizing whom was standing before her. With a soft smirk she replied, "Well well, a worm with the skin of a snake. How repulsive and pathetic." He moved so fast she didn't see him, only felt the pain of the back of his hand on her face. "Silence wench! You will only speak when given permission to. You will assist my uncle and I in over throwing those filthy dogs and kill my cousins or else!" The being behind him lowered his arms to his sides, obviously disturbed by his actions.  
Saris began to laugh in his face. "Silly lizard. You better just fucking just kill me!" Her laughter became louder, inciting a slow boil of rage from her captor.  
With another back-hand to the other side of her face, she stopped laughing, only to spit out the blood in her mouth. Looking to the enraged male before her she asked, "What is your name?" He smiled, assuming her was gaining her cooperation. Nose held high, he responded, "Ryokinsu. You have heard of me, I am sure." His smug smile turned into a scowl when her laughter began anew. Saris laughed shaking her head, "No, Ryokinsu. I have not heard of you. I only wish to know the name of the one whom I will be dismembering. I am going to kill you. Painfully." A low growl came from her throat with the endipineng of her threat, her eyes flashing a white then back to their prism.  
A shiver ran down Ryokinus' spine, making him wonder if perhaps he may have bitten off more than he could chew with this female. Coming to the decision that if his plan did not work and she would not submit, he would kill her. None can have her if he couldn't. Turning around sharply he yelled, "Aoi! You will escort our newest guest to her new chambers where she will remain until she decides to sing a different tune." The other male approached Saris, a look of an apology upon his face. She snorted and turned her head away, she did not want his pity. She recognized his aura from when she was traveling with her companions to procure wares from the village. Suddenly her arms were released and she fell harshly onto the stone cold floor. Glaring at both she stood, her nose slightly in that air, dignnity still intact. She would not make this easy for them.  
Knowing her thoughts exactly, Aoi placed the tip of his claw to the back of her neck, causing Saris excrutiating pain. Blacking out from the pain, she fell forward,  
cursing both males in her mind. Aoi caught her before she hit the floor and exited the chamber. Once he was away from his 'master' he pushed his nose into her neck, reacquianting himself with her scent. He was addicted to it, if her were honest. Reaching her quarters, he laid Saris upon the bed, placing new chains on her wrists and ankles. He knew Ryokinsu wanted her for himself, but as he stood there, observing the celestial creature before him, he came to a decision. He would assist her out of here,  
win her heart, and have her for himself. He loved her fiery spirit, her strength, and her loyalty. He wanted them. He wanted her and he was determined to have her.

-wWw-

Across the lands at Solaris Sanctuary, Touga, Sesshoumaru, Choro, Naga, Kouga, and Ayame sat around a large table, arguing what was the next plan of action. Touga sat quietly, listening to each and every word spoken. His son wanted to gather and prepare troops since a scout had already been sent and returned with news. Her location was within an abandoned castle to the north that once belonged to a human war lord that had passed from disease. Kouga, Naga, and Ayame wanted to rush in and rescue Saris. Fearful of what torture she could be going through. When the arguments began to heat Touga let out his aura, silencing the bickering younglings. He understood their desires but wholeheartedly agreed with is son. Turning towards Naga, Touga questioned, "What can you tell us of your cousin, Naga? Will he cause harm to Saris?" Naga shook his head in the negative.  
"My cousin covets power. Saris is power, power which he will attempt to obtain for himself. If he can not break her he will attempt to use her. I that is unsuccessful,  
he will kill her. Although, he is at times unpredictable, he is very selfish and has no honor. He will play dirty to get any and everthing he desires." Touga nodded, it seemed to him that the apple did not fall far from the tree when it came to the Eastern Dragon youkai. Decision made, Touga looked upon all gathered and spoke in a firm tone, "We will await the Western soldiers, then we will go and rescue Saris." Before any objections could be voiced he began again. "If we barge in, blades swinging, we will not know what to expect. The soldiers will be here in two days time. That will give my scouts plenty of time find all the information they need that may assist us in any way." Koga shut his mouth,  
knowing that what the Inu no Taisho spoke was true. It would be stupid and war over if they just took arms and ran in before thinking and planning first. Frustrated, he nodded, the others following in the gesture. "Good, then the meeting is done. Go now and prepare yourselves, for we leave for battle in three days." All rose and left the meeting chamber except Sesshoumaru. Touga could tell there was something on his mind. Patiently waiting, it wasn't long before his son asked his question. "Father, where have you been. We have sent word for your prescence to over see the new location of the new fortress, not to mention their training." Touga sighed internally, he knew his son was not going to like what he was about to say. "My son, I apologize for my absence and delay. While I was on patrol, I came upon a maiden in peril. A princess to be exact; by the name of Izoyai. Bandits had raided and killed her escorts as they were traveling home." Sesshoumaru was confused. Why did it take his father months to come back if he had taken care of the problem. Realization dawned on him as he caught the scent of the ningen onna on his fathers skin. "So, that is why your youki had been wrapped tightly around your person. How disgraceful. Mother isn't even cold in the ground for a year and you are already sowing your seeds. With a human princess no less. Have you no honor father? Do you not care of the jokes and ridicule you have brought upon our family. Not only that, but the elders will not allow a human woman within the Moon Palace, or did you forget what happened to the last?"  
Tougas' aura screamed anger from his sons words. As angry as he was, he was hurt more, but would never show it. Of course he remembered...he could never forget his sweet Kagome. He had made sure all the perpetrators of her murder had died the most painful deaths possible. It still did not dull the pain of losing his prescious miko maiden. She was so young, so full of life and joy. They had killed her; Sesshoumarus' mother included. He had banished Katari from the Moon Palace to her Palace in the Clouds, never to hear from her again. Shorlty after his banishment, Katari had passed from depression and lonliness, causing her to commit suicide. His son blamed him, but he would not take the blame. She was the only one who was exempt from his rage for killing Kagome. Her jealousy knew no bounds. That was why he had Totosai, a famed youkai blacksmith, to forge Tensiga and Tetsugai from his fangs. He will never have to watch one whom he cared for die again. Turning towards his fuming son, he stood, turned and parted with three words, further angering his pup. "You know nothing."

-wWw-

She was floating. Well it felt as if she was floating. There was nothing but blank white all around her. Saris knew she should be tryng to do something, get somewhere, but she couldn't tink of what or where. So she lie there, unmoving, eyes closed. She thought she could hear voices, but she couldn't find where they came from. Suddenly, everything became black. She opened her eyes and looked around herself. In the distance she could make out a small white form. It was approaching her slowly. When it came closer, she realized it was a white wolf with gold eyes, leisurely walking towards her. It stopped and sat down on nothing and just stared at her. She cocked her head to the side, admiring the creature before her. As she was about to question its presecnece, it spoke with a voice so deep it seemed almost a growl. "Are you ready?" It asked her, its eyes blazing. She was confused.  
"Ready for what?" she asked. She must have given the wrong answer for it shook its head as if it was ashamed. She then came crashing back to reality, her neck burning with a fierce sensation. She noticed she had clothes on, and she was in a different room on a futon. Although, she was still chained, only this time her ankles were chained as well. Releasing a sigh, she began to think of a way to get herself out of her situation. Then she would ponder the wolf she had just disappointed and the correct answer for when she would again see him.

A/N: Sorry for the delay on updates. I'm such a horrible person. Been having alot going on as I'm sure everyone does as well. Please forgive me and I hope this chapter wasn't all that bad. I'll be updating my other stories as well. 


End file.
